Nostalgic
by double kodachi
Summary: The yamis are gone, yet some still miss theirs. Especially Malik. What can Ryou do to comfort him? MalikRyou Rated for one 'coarse' word. Please R&R!


**DK: Err…yeah….In this fic, the yamis are gone….so….anyway….just read….I am horrible at explanations. X.x**

**XxX**

Malik walked down the street a few feet behind Yugi and the others. He stared at the sidewalk as he walked, his hands in his pockets. He was thinking about him again. As cruel as he was, he made Malik feel full. Marik made Malik feel like one.

**_Transparency dyes the night sky, and_******

**_I walk alone on the road that always leads home._**

When they reached Yugi's house the others continued to talk animatedly while he just sat in one place with a melancholy smile gracing his lips. He continued to think about his yami, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him. After sitting in place for an hour or so, Malik stood up and bid everyone a farewell, despite their complaints and pleas for him to stay. Once leaving the house, Malik walked down a familiar path.

**_Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings_**

**_to you in your sleep, oh, um...  
_**He stood straight with his head tilted back, staring up at the blue-tinted moon. "Marik…I miss you…I don't like the memories that we had when you were in control….but…you kept me strong. Without you…I feel so weak…I feel so **alone,**" Malik whispered as tears formed in his eyes, one slipping down his cheek.

**_I place my feelings on the receding clouds_**

**_on the road home, where I pause to stand._**

Malik switched his gaze from the moon in the clear sky to the calm salty waters of the ocean. He watched as waves overlapped smaller ones. The young Egyptian closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the ocean.

**_You are already a part of my continuing dreams;_**

**_I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here._**

Feeling a warm hand rest on his cold bare shoulder, Malik's eyes shot open and he whirled around, livid. "What do you wa-…oh…it's you…Why aren't you with Yugi and the others?" Malik asked, calming down.

**_The tears keep falling; jut by being able to be close to you,_**

**_I'm starting to want a smile, just a little..._**

**_Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense._**

**_You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow._**

"I thought you might want some company…That is…if it's alright?" a timid voice asked. "We all lost our yamis…so, we all lost a part of ourselves. I know how you feel Malik, I don't like feeling alone either."

Slowly, hesitant arms wrapped themselves around Malik's body, causing him to tense up for a short while before relaxing once again.

"I can't help but think about him. Marik's been there with me since I was young. It's really hard to adjust now that he's gone…But…Thank you for coming after me, Ryou. I really appreciate it," Malik said, smiling softly.

Ryou smiled back, before slowly rising on the tips of his feet and letting his lips brush against those of the taller tan male. Malik's eyes widened slightly before closing. Slowly, Malik kissed the albino back, wrapping his own arms tightly around the teen's lithe body. Finally breaking the kiss, both teens waited for a while, basking in the others' embrace before sitting down upon the sand of the beach, looking up at the sky.

"Even if they're gone…they're still up there somewhere, right? Since…they were from the past and all…" Ryou said softly, pointing up at the glittering sky.

Malik thought for a while about what Ryou said before grinning, a revelation hitting him like a brick.

'So…if I look at the sky….I'll see you….Marik…' Malik thought, as his sad thoughts about never speaking to his yami again, dispersed. 'I can still speak to you…if I speak to the sky.'

"If we speak to the sky…we'll be speaking to them…" Malik whispered his eyes glazed over, the stars reflecting their brightness upon his lavender orbs.

**_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --_**

**_tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind..._**

**_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._**

**_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._**

Ryou turned to look at the Egyptian, smiling. "Yeah…" Ryou replied, laying his head upon Malik's chest as he stared at the sky and his own chocolate brown eyes got lost in the glittering stars.

**XxX**

**DK: Umm….fuck. That was horrible…I'm sorry…I just wanted to try out a RyouxMalik story….x.x….obviously…I am horrible at it. x.x Anyway…please R&R!  
BTW: The words in bold and italics are lyrics from a song…o.o…..Anti-Nostalgic by Kotani Kinya from the anime, Gravitation. The original romaji lyrics are below.**

Toumei ga yozora somete

hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi

Kuchizusamu konna kimochi

nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...

Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru

tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...

dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru

toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru

Toozakaru kumo ni nosete

boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi

Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki

todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru

Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru

kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...

Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru

kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru

Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru

tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...

dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru

toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru


End file.
